1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packing element for use in fluid-fluid or liquid-gas contact apparatus and particularly to a multiple corrugated sheet-type packing element wherein the opposite surfaces or sides of the inclined V-shaped channels or troughs of each sheet are embossed with a specific pattern of perforated protrusions to increase efficiency of the packing element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various types of packing elements with protrusions and patterns thereof applied to the inclined sides and surfaces of both V and U-shaped corrugated sheet-type packing elements and other shapes of preformed elements for improving the mass transfer performance of fluid-fluid and liquid-gas contact apparatus.
Such prior embossed, textured or fluted packing elements with hollows and protuberances of various configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,444; 3,475,012, EPO patent application No. 0 190 435; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,159, 4,296,050, 4,604,247. However, the present invention is directed to improving the performance and efficiency of preformed sheet type packing elements and in particular the packing element of the type disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 775,919, new Pat. No. 4,670,196. The subject matter of said patent application is hereby incorporated by reference and to which reference may be had for details not disclosed herein.